¡Todo esto es su culpa!
by NicoMaki.s2
Summary: Hay sentimietos que no se pueden olvidar y deseos que no se pueden sofocar. Sin importarles que la misma sangre recorren por sus venas... Tentadola a romper un tabu y a cometer un pecado. Incesto NicoMaki


Miren quien volvio… xD solo vine a dar señales de vida? Jajaja en fin les dejo con este One-shot

Notas al final del cap.

Advertencia este intento de historia contiene IN-CES-TO! Si no es de tu agrado ya sabes xD

LL no me pertenece… vaya extrañaba decir eso.

 **¡Todo esto es su culpa!**

Me llamo Nico, mi nombre completo es Nishikino Yazawa Nico. Hace 15 años mi madre se volvió a casar con el dueño del hospital Nishikino quien era uno de sus doctores. Cuando mi madre estaba internada en ese lugar por un accidente que tuvo por estar distraída mientras conducía.

El motivo de su distracción fue mi difunto y amado padre que por desgracia murió por una enfermedad en el corazón cuando yo apenas tenía 1 año de vida, en lo más profundo de mi cerebro solo veo una sonrisa en un rostro borroso de él. Bueno, dejando mi triste pasado de lado. En el transcurso de la estadía de mi madre en aquel lujoso y gigantesco hospital, ella sufrió un terrible enamoramiento por su terco doctor… cliché ¿verdad?

Ugh…

Continuando con la historia mi madre y mi padrastro pasaron por un 'gran' camino lleno de piedras y obstáculos para estar juntos… ya saben… mi madre (si se dieron cuenta me da pachorra pensar en un nombre .-.) estaba posicionada en clase entre media y baja, mientras que el doctor Nishikino (Sip, igual) estaba en lo más alto… si, otra vez cliché. La cuestión es que la familia Nishikino estaba en contra de mi madre, ya que él estaba comprometido y a punto de casarse. Y según ellos mi madre no era digna y sería una mancha en el estatus de la familia. Pero todo cambio cuando la na… digo… cuando mi madre quedo embarazada de mi media hermana. Viendo que era inútil seguir en contra de ellos y notando que el futuro del apellido estaba en peligro; a los Nishikino no le quedó más que aceptar el profundo y puro amor que se tenían y dejar que se casaran y vivieran felices por siempre.

Después de todo ese cliché y mini historia, con mi madre nos mudamos a una mansión junto a mi nuevo padrastro, aunque no recuerde casi nada, y como lo haría si en ese tiempo apenas tenía más de 2 año de vida… en fin.

Fuimos una familia que vivió feliz para siempre.

FIN

.

.

.

No, mentira… como toda familia tenían sus problemas. Con la llegada de mi media hermana Maki al mundo, fue pura felicidad, tanto que vomitaríamos arcoíris por doquier. Pero pasado los primeros años el problema llego, las distancia entre mi padrastro y mi madre comenzó a aparecer y crecer. El motivo fue simple… la obsesión por el trabajo. Junto a eso llegaron las discusiones y las peleas de matrimonio, dejando una gran tensión en la familia constituido de 4 persona.

Con el tiempo lo inevitable sucedió… el divorcio.

Tenía 9 años mientras que Maki 6 años cuando ambos se separaron, dividiendo a la familia a la mitad. Con mi madre nos fuimos de esa mansión dejando a mi padrastro con mi hermanita Maki, la separación fue muy dura para nosotras, nos habíamos hecho inseparable hasta ese momento… como extrañe sus lindos 'Nico-Onechan'.

Desde que nació nunca me había separado de su lado, acompañándola en cada momento de su vida, desde su primer golpe hasta sus primeros pasos. Siempre estuve a su lado cuidándola, protegiéndola de lo que fuera, observando que no hiciera algo peligroso, calmándola cuando lloraba cantándole una canción que aprendí de mi madre que según ella me cantaba mi padre cuando lloraba en las noches, riéndonos de las locuras o desastres que hacíamos.

De verdad me dolió haberla dejado en esa gran mansión, cada vez que pienso en como lloraba gritándome que no me vaya, mientras era sujetada por su padre que soportaba sus pataleos y golpes reteniéndola en el lugar, unas grandes ganas de llorar me entraban. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer en ese entonces? Solo era una niñita.

Pasaron los años, tanto mi ex padrastro como mi madre habían cortado por completo la comunicación, sí que se odiaban en ese entonces. Mi madre no quería saber nada de él, tanto que ni a su propia hija visitaba… cruel ¿verdad? ¿Dónde había quedado todo ese amor?

Pero para mi suerte o desgracia, nos volvimos a reencontrar.

Después de 6 años nos volvimos a ver. Me sorprendió de gran manera ver cómo había cambiado tanto físicamente como en su forma de ser, aun así me alegro mucho de volverla a ver. Su pelo escarlata estaba corto llegándole más arriba de los hombros pero igual de radiante y esos hermosos ojos amatista que tenían habían perdido ese brillo especial, haciéndome preguntar qué había pasado para que se volvieran tan fríos.

La razón de nuestro encuentro fue que mi madre y ex padrastro se volvieron a juntar dejando todo en el pasado y en el olvido, no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese entonces y eso que tenía 15 años, mi cara era como de ¿Estas bromeando? La verdad no entendía nada como sucedieron las cosas y cuando se le pregunte mi madre solo me dijo: 'El amor hija, el amor' no hace falta decir como la mire por esa respuesta.

Nos mudamos de nuevo a aquella mansión que no veía hace años. Me transferí a Otonokizaka la preparatoria en donde iría Maki mas adelante. Nuestra relación ya no era para nada como antes, Maki era distante, fría, como si no le importara hasta parecía que me odiaba. Al principio pensé que fue por haberla abandonado o algo parecido asique me rendí en tratar de recuperar nuestra relación de hermanas y deje que las cosas quedaran así.

Pero algo que nunca me espere que me sucediera en la vida, me había pasado… yo me había enamorado. Y lo peor fue que era de la persona que menos me esperaba y que para mí era completamente y totalmente prohibido.

Sí, mi hermana menor... Maki Nishikino.

¿Cómo sucedió? No lose… solo sé que fue después de un año de regresar con ella, un día cualquiera la buscaba para ir a comprar en Akiba, no la encontraba por ningún lado hasta que escuche una hermosa melodía de piano en un pasillo del fondo de la mansión, como toda persona curiosa camine en aquella dirección encontrándome con una extraña puerta. Con cuidado la abrí lentamente descubriendo una imagen que quedó plasmada de por vida en mis orbes rubí… la vi a Maki sentada en un taburete tocando un lujoso piano negro, su pelo escarlata se mecía al compás de un viento inexistente, sus ojos estaban cerrados con alegría, sus dedos se movían hábilmente presionando gentilmente las teclas de marfil creando una melodía de los dioses y su labios se movían dejando que su gloriosa voz se fusionara perfecta con las notas, creando así… la perfección.

Mi corazón estaba que explotaba por los rápidos latidos que daba, no sentía el aire llegar a mis pulmones, las mariposas estaban haciendo una gran fiesta en mi estómago y las lágrimas a punto de escapar de mis ojos junto al desbordante sobre dosis de nuevas emociones en mi interior.

Desde ese día ya no la pude ver como antes.

Sin decir que nuestra relación también había cambiado desde ese día, debido a que ella me descubrió llorando y espiándola en la puerta. Nunca olvidare el tierno rostro totalmente sonrojado que me dio y sus gritos de que me vaya tampoco, toda esa imagen distante y fría que tenia de ella había desaparecido en un segundo. A partir de ahí comenzábamos a recuperar la relación de hermanas, aunque no era como la de antes pero algo es algo ¿no? eso sí, deje mis sentimientos de lado.

Con el tiempo (2 años) Ya lo había aceptado, me había enamorado y no podía hacer nada en contra de eso. Después de todo nosotros no elegimos con quien caer en el amor, solo trate de controlarme en su presencia y que no me invadiera los pensamientos indebidos y prohibidos, era mi preciada hermanita ¡Por dios Nico! Igual entre nosotras nunca iba a pasar algo, primero, porque Maki a pesar de seguir siendo algo fría conmigo era alguien inocente y pura, y muy pegada a las reglas de la sociedad. Segundo, ella jamás me vería de alguna forma que no fuera su "Onee-chan"… así que puedo estar tranquila viviendo con estos sentimiento prohibidos y culposos para mis adentro. Todo está bien….

¡Mentira!

Si eso fuera cierto, ¿Por qué yo Yazawa Nico de 18 años de edad a poco tiempo de entrar a una universidad, estaba acostada en mi cama con las muñecas siendo fuertemente aprisionadas sobre mi cabeza, con un peso extra en mi cadera y con un rostro familiar a pocos centímetros del mío? Si, Maki, mi dulce y terca hermanita de 16 años estaba sujetando mis muñecas con fuerza contra la cama mientras está sentada sobre mí, impidiendo que me levantara y mirándome de una forma que pude reconocer al instante… ella, me miraba de forma deseosa.

Si se preguntan ¿Cómo terminamos en esta posición? Yo solo les diré que después de llegar cansada de comprar cosas para la universidad, me tire a dormir en mi cómoda cama y dormí… hasta que escuche fuerte pasos en mi habitación para luego sentir que alguien se había sentado sobre mí. Fin.

Aún estaba en shock por la situación y antes de siquiera poder articular una palabra, Maki había acortado la poca distancia de nuestros bocas, lastimándome en el proceso porque estaba presionando con fuerza sus labios contra los míos. En respuesta mi cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse junto a mis brazos que forcejeaban en un intento de liberarse pero para mí mala suerte ella tenía más fuerza que yo, aparte de que era más alta. Mis ojos se volvieron ampliar cuando comenzó a mover sus labios dejando que los minutos pasaran, pero para ese entonces mis fuerzas ya habían abandonado mi cuerpo y mis ojos se habían cerrado.

Una parte de mí se sentía horrible mientras que la otra se sentía increíble, de verdad que estaba mal… ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría disfrutando a pleno el beso de su hermana menor? Al parecer yo.

Un escalofrió tallo mi espalda cuando sentí sus dientes morderme el cuello para luego gemir su nombre en el momento que succiono esa área.

-Nico-Oneechan es mía – me dijo en el oído mientras soltaba mis muñecas y se levantaba de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta dejándome confundida y en el fondo excitada por la situación.

¿Qué diablos pasaba? Ni yo lo sabía. Pero a partir de esa noche todo había cambiado de nuevo entre nosotras, poniéndonos en una relación extraña al cien por ciento.

En la luz del día fingía que nada había pasado entre nosotras, que no había entrado a mi habitación a robarme un beso y marcarme como su propiedad. Mientras que en las noches se volvía a colar en mi cuarto para volverme a besar y dejar una marca aquí y allá. Cada vez que le preguntaba la razón, Maki no decía nada o solo cambia el tema. Aunque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, la deje ser aun sabiendo que esto estaba mal, muuuuy mal, pero… ¿Por qué? Simple, porque en un mes me iba de ese lugar para mudarme en un departamento cerca de la universidad. Y aun no había podido sacarla de mi corazón ni de la cabeza, no importa lo que intentara ella no se iba, hasta probé saliendo con otras personas pero fallaba miserablemente y para empeorar esas personas siempre tenían algo en común con Maki. Como dejar de amarla si cada día que la veía mis sentimientos crecían durante estos dos años, y que la muy idiota tsundere se allá vuelta salvajemente sexi con su cuerpo bien desarrollado tirándole más leña a mis fogosos deseos de tenerla entre mis brazos, no ayudaba para nada. Apenas podía respirar y mantener mis nervios a pie cuando estaba sentada a su lado mientras contemplaba verla tocando el piano y cantando felizmente o simplemente charlando en aquel lugar en donde empezó todo.

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde esa noche y ya solo quedaban dos días para irme, mis maletas ya estaban hechas arrinconadas en la esquina de mi habitación.

Me encontraba encima de Maki apreciando cada detalle de su lindo rostro, un rostro que no vería tan seguida. Nuestras respiraciones estaban totalmente agitadas después de un gran beso subido de tono, solo hacíamos eso. Nos besábamos y de vez en cuando una marca o una caricia pero hasta ahí, nunca cruzamos la raya. Amaba cuando se ponía celosa o era territorial conmigo dejando una gran marca visible en mi cuello advirtiendo que ya estaba con alguien, cuando mis padres me veían solo me decían que me lo tapara y que me cuidara, al parecer aun no querían nietos… ja! Si solo supieran quien era la culpable de esas marcas de seguro me matarían o me echarían por cometer tales pecados, diciéndome desvergonzada, inhumana, anormal, monstruo o cosas así.

Lagrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos de pura impotencia con solo recordar los rechazos de recibiría tanto de mi familia que lo amaba como de la sociedad, ya había pasado muchas noches llorando en silencio en mi frio cuarto con miles de preguntas pasar por mi mente, como:

¿Por qué mi estúpido corazón tuvo que caer por alguien prohibido? ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar a pleno de estos hermosos sentimientos sin sentirme una basura inmoral? ¿Por qué algo tan lindo duele tanto? ¿Por qué de todas las persona justo tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué amarla estaba tan mal? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla?, etc.

Ya me había resignado a todo eso y solo aceptar la cruel realidad de mi vida. Y cada beso de Maki era un recordatorio de aquello.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? – me pregunto Maki sacándome de mis reflexiones.

-¿Qué? – pregunte confundida.

-¿Por qué lloras? – repitió molesta.

-Y-Yo no estoy llor…

-¡Si estas llorando Nico-chan! – me levante ante su grito.

¡Ah! Tenía razón, si estaba llorando. Sentía las cálidas lágrimas y lleno de culpa recorrer mis mejillas. Ya era hora de poner fin a esta anormal situación, como empezó debe terminar, esto está mal… debe acabar, aun si se me rompe el corazón.

-No es nada… ya es hora de que te vaya Maki –le ordene apuntando hacia la puerta mientras me sentaba, esperando que haga caso y no reprochara nada.

-¿Qué? – por su tono, creo que solo la moleste más.

-Y por favor, ya no regreses a este cuarto. – de verdad que estas últimas semanas fueron felices para mi… pero solo eran puras ilusiones de algo imposible.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Nico-chan? – me pregunto parándose enfrente mío.

-Que este juego absurdo se acabó… esto está mal – susurre lo último irónicamente mirando el piso.- Además ¿Por qué diablos haces esto Maki?

-¿Eres idiota?

No respondí ante su pregunta solo me seguí negando a mirarla, si no se iba pronto esto iba a ir por un mal camino. Claro que sabía porque lo hacía… no era idiota. Pero algo dentro de mí se sigue negando ante esa esperanza, de verdad tenía que ponerle un fin a estos enfermos sentimientos.

-Parece que lo eres…- continuo cuando noto que no iba a responder.- es porque te a…

-Esto es enfermo – sentencie antes de escuchar aquella palabra que me mandaría directo al infierno y de la cual ya no habría vuelta atrás.

-¿Q-Que? – al parecer mis palabras la descolocaron. Lo siento Maki, es por tu bien. Quiero que tengas una vida normal y no lleno de obstáculos y rechazos.

-Que estas enferma… esto es anormal ¿Cómo puedes besar a tu Onee-chan y estar tranquila? ¿Qué pensara mama y papa si te vieran? Estarían decepcionados de ti mi pequeña Maki-chan – cuanta ironía en mis palabras, sí que soy sarcástica.- la perfecta Maki-ojousama besando a su hermana solo porque tenía curiosidad o ¿solo esta confundida? – que descarada era burlándome de sus lindos sentimientos.

-¿Y tú qué? – me reprocho apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¿Yo? Solo te ayudaba a experimentar como buena onechan que soy… solo seguía tus tontos juegos. –dios, cuantas mentiras.

El silencio reino por un momento hasta que escuche unos sollozos. Rápidamente mire hacia arriba viendo una furiosa Maki llorando antes de ver involuntariamente la pared.

Maki me había abofeteado.

-¡Deja de mentir Nico-Onechan! – me grito completamente sacada, agarrando enojada la parte delante de mi camisa piyama quedando arrugada entre sus dedos.

-N-No estoy mintiendo. – mi voluntad de papel se estaba doblando.

-¡Nico-Onechan! – por favor, no me digas así Maki. – entiende que…- no. no lo digas – Yo… -¡Maldita sea, no! - ¡TE… - ¡por lo que más quieras, no lo digas! –Amo!

-¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices… - tape mis oídos tratando de negar pero ya era tarde esa palabra ya había perforado en mi corazón. Cerré con fuerzas mis ojos tratando de que las lágrimas dejaran de fluir.

-¡Escúchame y mírame! – comenzó a zarandearme sin disminuir su violento tono. - ¡Te Amo! ¡Te Amo idiota! ¡¿Entiendes?! – solo seguía negando con mi cabeza… sabía que estaba siendo infantil y terca pero aun así no me importaba. - ¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Nico-Oneechan!

Eso fue lo que tiro mis paredes.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, la poca moral que me retenía y la ingenua idea de que podía terminan con esto fácilmente había desparecido sin dejar rastro.

Ya no aguante más el impulso impuro que me pedía hacer mía a Maki… a mi media hermana menor. Así que sin dejar que pasara otro segundo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y la bese como si no hubiera un mañana. Solo deje que la felicidad y la calidez que solo Maki me podía brindar, me llenara el ser. A pesar de lo mal que esto estaba, me sentía tan bien… tan liberada. Ya no me importaba lo que mis padres pensaran de mí, me importaba un bledo como me viera la sociedad y que para ellos esto sea un tabú.

En este momento me sentía invencible, recibiendo a gusto los besos de mi imouto. Ya no sentía culpa cuando dejaba que mis manos recorrieran su esbelto cuerpo expresando lo que sentía en forma física.

\- Te amo… Maki - exprese besando su cuello disfrutando con mucho placer los sonidos que me regalaba en esa caliente habitación, mientras que ella decía mi nombre con satisfacción y de apoco me iba desvistiendo.

.

* * *

.

**Cesura** + **Censura** lo siento Pau… **Cesura** + **Censura**

.

* * *

.

-¿Estas segura de esto Maki? – pregunte mirándola. Ambas estábamos desnuda tanto sentimental como física en aquella cama tapada con una sola sabana, por suerte nuestros padres no estaban esa noche por lo que pudimos expresarnos libremente sin límite alguno en aquella habitación. No nos contuvimos en los anhelos y deseos lujurioso e pecaminoso que teníamos por la otra.

-Si… - simplemente me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sera duro ¿lo sabes? – me acomode de costado mientras ella así lo mismo quedando frente a frente notando nuestra frente sudorosa.

-Por supuesto que si Nico-Oneechan… - de pronto se sonrojo – e-esto es lo más hermoso que viví y nunca me voy a arrepentir – me dijo sin alejar la mirada de la mía.

-Amo cuando eres así de honesta Maki-chan y amo verte sonrojada – le dije con burla solo para ganar que me agarrara fuerte de la nariz.

-¡C-Cállate idiota!

-Bien, bien lo hare… ahora suelta a tu onechan – roge pero ella solo apretaba más fuerte.

Después de unos segundos me soltó para luego suspirar y posicionarse sobre mí, alterando mi pulso de nuevo.

-y yo odio cuando eres una idiota y terca hermana – escupió molesta pero yo sabía que no lo decía de enserio. –Pero eres mi idiota y terca hermana… y a pesar de tus defectos y de que el mundo esté en contra de nuestro sentimientos, yo siempre te seguiré amando Nico-onechan, aun si eres la idiota número uno del universo.

-Maki… - Las lágrimas de nuevo salieron a flote. – cielos, eres tan injusta. – termine mientras me tapaba los ojos con mi brazo derecho.

-Eres una llorona 'Onechan' – haciéndole énfasis a la palabra.

-No eres una para hablar 'Tsundere'… pero aun así, yo también te amo. – le devolví cuando sentí sus lágrimas chocar contra mi brazo.

-No soy Tsundere… enana.

Con esas palabras me volvió a besar y de nuevo volvimos hacer el amor… desencadenando nuestros sentimientos físicamente no dejando que nada se interpusiera con nuestro amor y olvidando el hecho que éramos medias hermanas.

.

.

.

Dos días pasaron y yo me encontraba parada en la puerta de la mansión con las maletas a mi lado. Despidiéndome de mis padres y de mi hermana que a la vez era el amor de mi vida.

-Ten cuidado Nico, estamos en una fría estación así que abrígate y no dejes la ventanas abiertas.

-ya no soy una niña – le reclame con un puchero, el solo me sonrió.

-Que rápido crecen las niñas… - mi madre me abrazo con fuerza.- tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti mi pequeña Nico – susurro en un tono maternal en mi oído.

-Gracias madre… lose, aun lo extraño – le dije conteniendo las lágrimas. Me separe del abrazo y arreglando mi ropa que había quedado arrugada por el gesto. Por ultimo me puse delante de la persona más importante en mi vida notando el dolor pero también la felicidad en sus orbes.

-Suerte Nico… te voy a echar de menos. – sus palabras fueron cortas pero cargadas de sentimiento.

-Gracias Maki, yo igual. – sin aguantar la abrace, soltando las lágrimas. Me acerco a su oído y le susurro. – Te amo… nunca lo olvides.

Me subí al taxi sin mirar atrás partiendo a mi nueva vida, dejando atrás una mansión lleno de recuerdos tanto tormentosos como felices. Habíamos acordado que nos expresaríamos y seriamos trasparente solo por esa mágica y única noche.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no había nada que hacer.

-Adiós… Maki-chan.

Maldita sea el destino que nos metió en este jardín de rosas… tan hermosas pero llenas de espinas.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno ese es el final de este extraño One-shot… la tentación me pudo ^^ jajajaja

No lose… me desperté en la mañana y me pinto la ganas de escribir incesto de NicoMaki… no iba hacer angustia pero buehh… cosas que pasan? :'v

En fin… nos vemos pronto gente… muy pronto 7v7

Disculpen si no tiene mucho sentido o hay falta de ortografía estuve escribiendo apurada y cuando no estaba ocupada… asi que me disculpo de nuevo si hay cosas sin enterder o huecos? O solo estoy flasheando xD jajaja

Bueno saludos ^^

Les dejo un final alternativo? Como disculpa? ewe

.

.

.

* * *

Final alternativo de Incesto NM

Me subí al taxi sin mirar atrás partiendo a mi nueva vida, dejando atrás una mansión lleno de recuerdos tanto tormentosos como felices. Habíamos acordado que nos expresaríamos y seriamos trasparente solo por esa mágica y única noche.

¡Mentira, de nuevo!

Si esas palabras fueran ciertas, porque en esto momento estaba sentada sobre un escritorio, de una oficina del hospital Nishikino. Recibiendo a gusto los besos y las caricias de mí hermana Maki que estaba con su bata toda desarreglara y sus mechones escarlata esparcido por su cara dándole un aspecto salvaje.

De mis labios no paraban de salir gemidos por todas aquellas placenteras acciones que me daba. Mi respiración estaba totalmente agitada y mi cuerpo ardiendo en pasión. Cada vez que decía mi nombre con mucho deseo una descarga eléctrica golpeaba mi pequeño cuerpo. Nos encontrábamos ocultas en una de nuestras oficinas descargando todo nuestro amor y deseo que perpetuo por años, rompiendo sin dudar nuestro acuerdo.

Sofocando y mandando al diablo la moral, alimentando esta llama de pasión prohibida en secreto. Ocultándonos de los ojos de la sociedad en estas cuatro paredes que era nuestro santuario sagrado por años.

Nadie se enteraría de nuestro amor que crecía con los años, de nuestros deseos lujuriosos transformándolo en un preciado pecado, que más que pecado era placidez para nosotras.

Solo las paredes serán testigos de un amor prohibido y enfermo que se consumió sin culpa alguna en dos cuerpos ardientes con el mismo ADN.

Fin (lo siento, no pude evitarlo 7u7)


End file.
